


Kiss and Tell

by BadNewsForBrainWork



Series: The Better Days [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Clubbing, Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNewsForBrainWork/pseuds/BadNewsForBrainWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto on a surprise date. It doesn't go as planned. Gwen wants to know why Ianto looks like he got mauled by a bear.</p><p>Part of The Better Days series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite a while since I've written fanfiction. This past year, I've been working on myself and also roleplaying, but I'm excited to be back and writing! I apologize if this is a little shaky. I'm not exactly satisfied with it, but I'm hoping that as I add more to this series, I'll start to come into my own writing Jack (which is the main difficulty for me). 
> 
> Please note: Jack uses the nickname Ian for Ianto in this fanfiction, which might confuse some folks. This is pronounced YAN, like YAN-TO. Don't read it as EE-AN.
> 
> The Better Days is a series of fics that take place during the second season of Torchwood (and perhaps between season 2 and Children of Earth at some point down the road). The focus of the series is the days we don't see: casual days, boring days, days not fighting aliens and saving the world. It focuses heavily on the relationship development between Jack and Ianto, but also between other characters as well.

The last thing that Ianto needed today was Gwen Cooper at the coffee machine first thing, with her innocent and yet somehow despicable grin painted on. Every now and then, he’d glance at her from the corner of his eye and see her bat those long lashes. Oh, she was good, wasn’t she? She _knew_ it was only a matter of time before he gave up on trying to ignore her. There was a question lingering behind her pursed lips. Ianto had already contemplated every possible inquiry that she could have, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what she was about to ask. At least he had time to mentally prepare himself beforehand.

The hiss of the espresso machine died down and instantaneously, Gwen’s hushed voice broke the short silence. “Ianto, do you mind telling me what on Earth happened to you?” On any other day, this vague question could have been considered completely appropriate in their line of work, but he knew exactly what she was referring to and it certainly wasn’t work related. He hesitated for a moment, focusing intently on pouring steamed milk over the dark espresso in each mug on the counter.

“What do you mean?” He didn’t dare look at her because he knew what he would see. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she had expected him to play dumb.

Ianto could hear the amusement in her voice as she spoke again. “Don’t be stupid. You know exactly what I mean.” The sound of her crossing her arms was uncomfortably loud. Ianto’s eyes drifted up to meet Gwen’s and he felt his stomach roll violently at the look she was giving him. Or rather, the look she was giving his neck that had been marred with purple and black bruises. After a moment, she lifted her eyes to meet his and a smile twitched on her lips.

There was no way that he was getting out of this one, because if Gwen Cooper was anything, it was persistent. She would get the truth out of Ianto one way or another. With a dejected sigh, Ianto handed her a mug and leaned heavily against the counter. “You look like you have a few educated guesses.” His tone was flat, laced with a bit of sarcasm. Gwen wore a look of success and Ianto felt like rolling his eyes hard enough to strain his muscles. 

“Your date with Jack went well,” she stated right before taking a sip from her mug, still peeking at Ianto over the rim. Gwen’s triumph had become utterly tangible. 

“Yes.” Ianto carefully picked up his own mug of coffee but didn’t drink from it. He tacked on a highly sardonic “obviously” before bringing the cup to his lips and sucking down nearly half of his coffee. The heat eased the dull throbbing behind his eyes, just for the moment, and that lessened his annoyance. Slightly, though. Only slightly. He knew that Gwen was aware she had merely scratched the surface and while she wasn’t one to pry, she did enjoy a good anecdote every once in a while.

Downing the rest of his coffee, Ianto decided that satisfying the monthly story quota might be beneficial for him in the long run. It meant no more encounters of this nature for several weeks, at the very least, even if he might not hear the end of it for this particular story. He set the empty mug on the counter and placed his hands in his pockets, a defeated sigh pushing through his slightly parted lips. Gwen beamed in his direction — attempting to be somewhat encouraging, he supposed — and took a seat on the stairs. 

There was no further prompting needed. Ianto made another coffee (a bit stronger this time) and resumed his position, leaning heavily against the counter. He didn’t dare look at Gwen, keeping his eyes cast down at the concrete floor under his shiny shoes. 

“Let me preface by noting that there is a first time for everything and—“ he paused, inhaled through his nose quietly, then spoke again, “Sometimes things turn out much different than you expect.”

****

Jack was hardly ever cryptic about the sorts of dates he wanted to take Ianto on. In fact, they had spent many nights talking about all of the things they wanted to do together, despite the implausibility of most of their ideas. So when Jack asked Ianto out but refused to provide any sort of details, it raised a red flag for the office boy. Surprises were not really the sorts of things that Ianto was fond of; not because he was too impatient, but because he spent almost all of his time wondering what it was and coming up with a vast number of possible scenarios in his head. It was awful because it felt as if he might build himself up too much and expect something that Jack couldn’t deliver. He hadn’t let Ianto down so far when it came to surprises though, not yet. Whatever he imagined, Jack always did it bigger and better.

The rest of the staff had gone home when Ianto heard the familiar rustling of Jack donning his coat and his footfalls on the metal stairs. Ianto didn’t dare look away from his monitor even though he could feel eyes on him, waiting for him to turn and look. It wasn’t until Jack was right next to him and speaking in a somewhat subdued tone that he allowed his gaze to drift away from the screen.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Jack pointed out with a smile, placing a hand on Ianto’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Ianto merely knitted his brows together in response, at first, before speaking in an even tone.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” 

“Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean. Now, would you stop calling me sir?” Jack had leaned in closer, lips only inches away from Ianto’s, mouth pulled up on one side to form a lopsided grin. Before Ianto could even answer, Jack had already taken two steps back and turned on his heel, heading straight for the exit and leaving Ianto flustered and slightly confused. “I’ll come by to pick you up at 10,” Jack iterated for the third time today, glancing over his shoulder and flashing that award-winning grin in Ianto’s direction, “Oh, and lose the suit. Tonight, we try casual for a change.”

And then he was gone, leaving Ianto with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Saving his file and grabbing his suit jacket from the coat rack, he exited as well, but Jack was nowhere to be found. “Bit late to be going out,” Ianto complained under his breath as he began to walk toward his flat, hands stuffed into his pockets. Whatever it was that Jack had up his sleeve, Ianto had an inclination to believe that this was going to be far more interesting that he had expected. 

Four miserably slow hours passed and when there was a knock at the door, Ianto practically ran to open it. Jack simply laughed and reached out to brush his fingertips along the side of Ianto’s neck.

“Easy there, tiger.” 

“Today has been very difficult, no thanks to you.” A soft laugh followed afterward, even if what he said had been the honest truth. It had turned out to be not unlike torture, frankly. 

Jack chuckled too and took a step closer, placing his hands on Ianto’s shoulders. “All your patient waiting is about to pay off.” But as soon as he said it, his eyes dropped and a deep frown replaced his toothy smile. “I told you to ditch the suit.”

“I love the suit.” Ianto made it very clear that this wasn’t up for debate. 

Ianto was fairly certain he _heard_ Jack roll his eyes, but he followed it up with a snicker. “Hey, I’ll never complain about you in a suit. Now come on, we’ve got somewhere to be, Mr. Jones.” He took a step back and motioned for Ianto to exit, a broad grin on his handsome face. 

“Ever the gentleman,” the Welshman teased as he stepped out and locked the door behind him. Jack responded by waggling his eyebrows and coming close enough to plant a firm slap to Ianto’s ass. He was met with narrowed eyes and that made him bellow with laughter. “I take it back!” But Ianto had started to laugh too and continued on until well after he had laced his fingers with Jack’s and they had made their way to the street to hail a cab.

****

“Remind me to never trust you to take me out on dates again!” 

The rhythmic thump of the bass made it nearly impossible to speak at a normal volume, which left Ianto shouting until his throat felt raw. Jack had been leading him through the crowded club by the hand for what felt like hours now, but in reality, it had probably been less than five minutes. Truthfully, he didn’t know if Jack could even hear him or if he just wasn’t paying attention to Ianto’s incessant complaining. To be fair, Ianto had only been to a club once and it hadn’t exactly ended well. It made him feel completely validated in his protesting. 

They finally reached the bar, which was thankfully much less crowded that the dance floor they had just navigated. Waving down the bartender, Jack turned to Ianto and offered a somewhat apologetic smile. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t want a drink, Jack. I want to go home!” 

The way Jack’s face fell made Ianto immediately regret acting so horrible about all of this. They had only been there for five minutes and he hadn’t even bothered to at least try and give it a chance. After all, Jack had planned this as a surprise for him. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful, even if this wasn’t exactly his ideal date. Pubs and the like were one thing, but clubbing was much different in his opinion. It wasn’t about having a few drinks and laughing with your mates, it was about the dancing. It was probably fun for people who had confidence that they didn’t look like a total fool while dancing.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto shouted over the music, glancing at Jack remorsefully before his eyes moved to scan the shelves brimming with different kinds of liquor, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Jack reached out and placed his hand on the side of Ianto’s neck. “We don’t have to stay, Ianto. If you want to go, we can—“

“It’s fine. I’m certain it’ll be fun.” With a gentle smile, Ianto placed his hand over Jack’s and gave it a light squeeze. Whether he believed his own words or not was a different story. His eyes met Jack’s and that infectious smile spread across the Captain’s face, causing Ianto’s grin to grow wider as well. Naturally, Jack’s other hand ended up on the other side of his neck and then they were kissing, Ianto’s back pressed lightly against the bar. For the moment, he was able to drown out the voices and the music and the strong smell of liquor and sweat because Jack Harkness was kissing him and everything felt all right again.

****

Sometime over the last hour and a half, Ianto had already lost count of how many drinks he had consumed, which definitely meant trouble. Indubitably a lightweight, he usually made a conscious effort to keep a mental list of how much he had already consumed and how much more he could safely drink before he got too intoxicated. But there were always times when he threw caution to the wind and this was one of those rare moments. He had let Jack wander off to use the bathroom, but when he didn’t return after ten minutes, Ianto swiveled around on his barstool to try and find him in the sea of bodies dancing out on the floor.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Jack was talking with another man who was _ogling_ him. It was quite likely that Jack had done absolutely nothing to provoke such a conversation; wherever they went, he got attention from nearly everyone he met. Either way, Ianto and Jack weren’t any sort of official thing, were they? It was strictly casual. Yet it didn’t stop Ianto from feeling the bitter jealousy bubble up in his throat as he watched the dark-haired man talking to Jack place an arm around his shoulders. For a moment, he could have sworn that the stranger’s eyes met his own and he _smirked_. 

That’s when Ianto decided he definitely hadn’t had enough to drink yet.

Swiveling back around, he downed the drink in front of him then called for a three shots of whiskey. After the first, he was feeling slightly ill, but after taking the second, he felt tipsy and that was a good sign. He left the third shot on the bar, standing up and making a (rather unsteady) beeline for Jack and the brunette stranger that was getting a bit too handsy for Ianto’s taste. It took him less than a minute to weave through the crowd and when he was finally standing in front of Jack, he reached out and touched his forearm lightly. It prompted a very positive response from Jack, who snaked his arm around Ianto’s waist and pulled him close against his body. The Welshman felt his lips twitch with a smile when the stranger looked obviously disgruntled by his presence.

“Marco, this is my _hot date_ I was telling you about. Ianto, Marco.” Jack’s voice was cheery, but there was the slightest bit of tension in his words that made Ianto bristle. It was very obvious that Jack was trying to get rid of this guy. Ianto held out his hand for Marco to shake — which he did so, somewhat begrudgingly — then wrapped his own arm around Jack’s torso to bring them even closer together. 

“I’m sorry, Marco, but I’m afraid I’ve got to steal Jack away for a bit,” Ianto slurred, though remaining quite polite, “The dance floor is calling.” He felt Jack’s ribs shake slightly under his arm and he pinched him in the side to keep him from laughing out loud. “So if you’ll excuse us…”

Both of them whipped around so quickly and disappeared into the surging crowd that Marco didn’t even have time to provide any sort of answer. When Ianto was sure that they had escaped, he busted out laughing until tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He could feel Jack laughing too, but the sound was drowned out by the music blasting from the speakers overhead. Ianto didn’t notice that Jack had removed his arm from around Ianto’s shoulders until his warm hands slid down his sides to still on his hips. Suddenly, he was being yanked forward and he felt Jack’s hot breath against his ear. 

“How drunk are you right now?” 

“My entire face is numb, if that puts things into perspective for you.” He tried to laugh, but it came out as a breathy, somewhat frustrated sound.

Teeth scraped gently against the shell of his ear. He hadn’t realized that his hands were firmly pressed into Jack’s lower back, needing to have him closer. Jack’s warm lips skimmed along the edge of his jaw and then back to his ear. “Let’s dance, Ianto.”

It would have taken a lot more than that to get Ianto to dance (using the term “dance” loosely in this case; it was more like shagging with your clothes still on) on a normal day, but the combination of the alcohol and knowing that somewhere in that crowd, Marco — or some other man who had eyes for Jack — was watching. Ianto might not own Jack — he couldn’t call him his boyfriend anyway — but for the night, he was all for Ianto. So he let his hands press harder into Jack’s back until their bodies were practically melded together. He followed Jack’s lead, letting his body relax and his hips sway naturally with the beat of the music. Lost in the moment, Ianto barely noticed Jack’s hands gliding up his sides before coming to rest lightly on his shoulders. 

Jack put some distance between them and used one hand to pull at the fabric of Ianto’s suit jacket. “This has gotta go.” Ianto didn’t argue; he leaned away from Jack and shrugged out of the jacket, letting it fall to the ground to become a forgotten puddle of dark grey cloth. When Ianto returned, he placed both of his hands on Jack’s neck, fingers splayed out to cover almost every inch of his hot skin. The smirk on Jack’s face had grown into a full grin, his eyes flicking to the jacket on the floor before coming back to lock with Ianto’s.

Ianto shrugged slightly and flashed a smile at Jack, beginning to sway his hips again. “I don’t like that one very much anyway.” He rolled his body against Jack’s, causing the Captain to clench his jaw and thrust his hips forward against Ianto’s in return. They repeated this routine until both of them were slack-jawed and panting into each other’s mouth, until Ianto could feel Jack’s erection pressing against his hip and knew that his own must surely be doing the same, until Jack grabbed Ianto by the tie and yanked him right into a desperate kiss. It was all tongues and teeth, biting and pulling and tearing at each other lips until they were red and raw and both of them were gasping for air. 

As soon as Jack let go of Ianto’s tie, he stumbled backward, then turned and disappeared into the crowd with a mischievous grin on his lips. He pushed through the throng of people, focusing solely on finding the restroom and wondering if Jack would follow him. He finally broke through the last wall of sweaty dancers and rounded the corner into a small hallway with bathrooms on either side. Ianto took a look around, surprised that Jack wasn’t right on his heels, then slid into the empty restroom. When he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help shaking his head; his tie was askew and loosened, his shirt had become untucked and was sticking to his sweat-dampened skin, and his cheeks were flushed bright red. His ears were ringing, his muscles were aching, and the beginnings of a hangover had come in the form of queasiness. Just as he had reached over to turn on the tap, the door swung open and in barged Jack, looking as if he had been frantically searching for hours to find Ianto. The office boy held up his hands in defeat and tried to keep a straight face.

“I surrender, Captain!” He kept his lips pressed tightly together, but they were still quivering, wanting to turn up into a smile despite his best efforts. It was obvious that Jack was trying to look angry, but the way his hands were relaxed against his sides rather than balled up into tight fists gave him away. Finally, after a long, tense moment of silence, Jack started to slowly walk across the bathroom toward Ianto.

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, but Jack was already there, forcing him to move, backing him up against the wall covered in a hideous shade of orange paint. They were nose-to-nose now and Ianto was holding his breath. It was Jack who finally broke the silence, his voice low and dangerous. “Don’t do that to me ever again. I thought you left.”

The warning sounded serious. Ianto, however, didn’t care about it very much because he could feel Jack’s cock through his trousers and he was still drunk and half-hard. Turning his head slightly, Ianto took Jack’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it gently. His hands gripped Jack’s hips, thumbs pressing into the sharp angle of his bones, pulling him as close as possible. As soon as Ianto moved away, Jack spun them around and starting walking them toward one of the open stalls. His eyes were dark, but there was a smirk on his lips that Ianto would recognize anywhere. The backs of Ianto’s calves hit the edge of the toilet and just like that, they were all over each other. 

The first thing Jack did was go for Ianto’s weak spot. He sunk his teeth into the white flesh of Ianto’s neck, sucking until bright red and purple marks showed up. Ianto let his head loll back and his eyes close, panting loudly as the Captain worked his way down to his somewhat exposed collarbone. When he stopped, Ianto rolled his hips slightly and tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair. “This is glamorous, shagging in a public restroom,” Ianto commented breathlessly as Jack’s hand moved to the crotch of his trousers.

“Better than doing it out there in front of everyone.” Jack started to rub at Ianto’s erection through the thin fabric of his trousers and Ianto’s eyes fluttered open to watch him work.

“I don’t know,” Ianto managed to say between quiet moans, “They weren’t paying attention.”

Jack chuckled quietly and paused to undo the button and zipper of Ianto’s trousers. “I never pegged you for an exhibitionist, Ianto.” That warm hand slid between the layers of fabric and at the first contact, Ianto’s cock twitched and he gasped against Jack’s cheek.

“It might be fun to try…” His voice broke in the middle of the sentence as Jack started to stroke him slowly. His head lolled back again but his eyes were still on Jack, who was grinning lopsidedly now.

“I’ll have to remember that.”

“Add it to the list.” Ianto was getting ridiculously close to coming from the little bit of foreplay, thanks to the dancing and the alcohol. He grabbed Jack’s wrist to stop him. “Don’t. I can’t—“ 

But Jack was already moving, leading Ianto out of the stall and bending him over the countertop with all the sinks. Ianto laughed when he felt his trousers hit the floor, followed by his pants. “You’re filthy,” he stated matter-of-factly as he watched Jack in the mirror undoing his own trousers. 

“I know,” Jack replied with a smirk as he pressed his hips against Ianto’s ass. A loud gasp from Ianto echoed in the empty bathroom. His hands gripped the edge of the counter hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “Now, what do you say, Ian?” 

Ianto stuttered out a please and shifted under Jack’s weight. He saw Jack smile, toothy and wide, before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Ianto actually rolled his eyes. Of course he would come prepared. Jack dumped almost the whole bottle into his palm, rubbed his hands together, then easily pushed two fingers inside of Ianto somewhat unexpectedly. Ianto cursed, which was unlike him when it came to sex, but eased back onto Jack’s fingers after a few seconds of adjustment.

Jack pulled his fingers out and used the leftover lube to slick himself up. Ianto braced himself against the counter and inhaled deeply when he felt the head of Jack’s cock against his entrance, ready to ease in. Then Ianto felt it: the somewhat uncomfortable stretch followed by a wave of pleasure that left him gasping against the marble countertop. They were watching each other in the mirror, both of them open-mouthed and panting and flushed. Seeing Jack like that made Ianto’s knees weak. And once Jack had gone in all the way to the hilt, he gave Ianto a moment before snapping his hips back and thrusting into him. 

It was easy then. Jack started out with agonizingly slow thrusts that turned into quick snaps of his hips and Ianto held out on stroking himself until he couldn’t stand it anymore. And just as he was thinking that it was sort of odd that no one had come into the restroom, the door swung open and in came a very sick man who didn’t even notice them. He stumbled into one of the stalls to vomit and Ianto felt his erection die.

Jack must have noticed too because he pulled out, laughing, and started getting dressed. Ianto did the same after waiting several moments to see if the drunk man would go away. But of course, they had no luck on that front, so the two of them walked out of the bathroom and made their way through the thinning crowd to the exit.

Once they stepped out into the cool night air, Ianto sighed and reached for Jack’s hand. “I get this feeling that someone doesn’t want us to have sex.” He made a very serious face before laughing lightly.

Jack raised his brows but laughed too. “Why do you say that?”

“First, it was Owen catching us that one morning on top of your desk,” Ianto started recounting the memories, as painful as they were, “Then Gwen a few weeks ago. I’m fairly certain Tosh has seen more of me than she ever wanted to… oh! When Martha brought the cap and we thought she’d gone but she left her purse. And that one time you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself when we were at Gwen’s New Year’s party. Rhys is probably going to have nightmares for the rest of his life. And now… this.” He faked a frown, then laughed, because honestly, it was all too funny not to laugh about.

“The world is jealous,” Jack stated as if it was cold, hard fact, “It’s cockblocking because all anyone wants is a piece of your cute ass.” Of course, that warranted a pinch to Ianto’s ass that made him jump slightly and roll his eyes for the four hundredth time this evening.

They laughed for a moment, then became silent as they waited for a cab to pass by. Ianto intertwined their fingers and Jack tugged him a little closer. Just as headlights were coming into view, Ianto turned to Jack with a smile on his lips. “My place or yours?”

Jack grinned and nudged him with his elbow. “Yours. We’re less likely to be interrupted there.” 

“You bring up a very valid point.” Ianto’s smile only grew and he squeezed Jack’s hand gently. “Just try not to wake the neighbor’s this time. They still haven’t forgiven me for last time.”

They shared another laugh before Jack shook his head. “No promises. They’re fun to mess with.” 

Just as they had finished giggling over how they planned to potentially scar Ianto’s neighbors further, the cab pulled up and the two of them slipped inside, hand in hand.

****

Gwen was making a face, as if she had heard way too much information, but Ianto didn’t feel bad. She had been prying. Ianto gave her what she wanted. It wasn’t his fault if she could never look him or Jack in the eye ever again. But after a moment of silence, she began to snicker uncontrollably, nearly spilling her coffee.

“Oh _God_ ,” she managed to say through her laughter, wiping tears from her eyes, “I hope the two of you at least had a bit of fun for the rest of the evening.” She glanced at Ianto expectantly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Ianto smiled at her and nodded his head. “We had a very busy evening. Neither of us got any sleep.” 

It looked like Gwen was about to say something again despite her giggling fit when Owen and Tosh appeared out of nowhere, both of them looking as if they were about to bust with laughter. It suddenly dawned on Ianto that they had probably been listening to the story the whole time and his ears went red with embarrassment. Just as he was about to speak up, he heard Jack’s footsteps on the walkway. The Captain joined the rest of the group, arms crossed over his chest, a huge smile on his face. Ianto could have actually died of humiliation.

“Didn’t anyone teach you not to kiss and tell, Ianto?” Jack asked sarcastically, laughing along with the rest of the group.

The only thing Ianto could do is scoff. “I don’t think it’s considered kissing and telling if everyone knows we’re shagging.”

That elicited a booming laugh from Jack, who moved over to throw his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and squeeze him a little. “I guess you’re right,” he said, turning to look at the others who were all now awkwardly shifting around and nervously laughing, “Alright everyone. Story time’s over. Back to work.” As everyone started to walk away, Jack turned and whispered in Ianto’s ear.

“My office. Twenty minutes. Let’s really give ‘em somethin’ to talk about.” 

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” Ianto responded in a tone laced with innuendo, and furtively winked at Jack. The two of them shared a quiet laugh before they parted ways. Thankfully, twenty minutes wasn’t that long at all.


End file.
